Secrets keep heavy truths
by mia-secret's
Summary: Natasha returns some time after living a hectic life, with the famous A with his former friends. She returned for some reason and has to stay there for good. Natasha also hope to be with the person she loves but it will not be so easy for her anyway. Without knowing if the feelings are reciprocate. Sorry for the quality of the summarized Jason / OC.
1. Prologue

**Hello and thank you in advance to all those who read my fiction. I tried with the Pretty Little Liars series, so I prefer to say in advance but that should not worry if it does not really follow the series itself. I like to change things to make it a bit quirky and so it will mostly be in the way I think things, it could have happened otherwise. By bringing all other elements but you'll see. I hope you liked anyway, and I'll try to post a chapter a week and mostly it will be in two weeks with respect to the availability I would.**

**If you want to have an idea of my OC is Miranda Kerr and I announced that it will be a romance Jason DiLaurentis / OC.**

* * *

Natasha POV:

I never thought that one day I would come back there either absolutely not but sometimes there are some reasons why we change our plans. I was not against back to where it all began, but I just knew that from now on my life again become restless, complicated and much more. I was perfectly aware of what was happening in Rosewood, finally broadly especially for the moment because I knew there was more to the story and quite frankly it was part of the reasons why I came to good, even if it would not be easy at all.

So here I am in the early morning, before the house in which I grew up with a small smile because a friend of my parents had continued to maintain from time to time. Yes one thing about my family, but it left a little mystery for now and it still hurts me to think. But it would be part of discussions in which it will be lifted and I'm not in a hurry.

I had already contacted the friend in question yesterday, before I finish preparing the boxes for that I would prevent this from today and I was pretty stressed but Anne was still again once the household. In a sense the house would really clean because she normally already there two days. There would be at least one person was happy with my return.

I was close with Marin, finally it was only Hanna and her mother. Rather nice those two I would not say otherwise. But Hanna reminded me how good I was a little younger. Except for the thief side finally ... Much less often it by hand against food that you do not absolutely like. I had heard that she had lost weight very well and knowing a little, it was with good solutions but good after I did not have much right to dictate his life.

I stayed a little longer in my car that is simply beautiful Volvo C30, gray and really perfect for my use. I felt in a way that would make me weird re-lived in the house of my childhood, but it brought some security and I could not sell this house. So much for the opportunity and it was me busy with the decoration again.

I, Natasha Blake, 25 blue-eyed brunette with mannequin size so that I can assure curious little minds I do've never complained. I decided to leave the car and take the path to get to my house. I immediately opened the windows to ventilate a little anyway because it was good today. After several go back to put my business in the house I let out a sigh before finding me the courage to put everything.

I wondered if I would not regret my choice and especially if I was not going to fall for example tomorrow on the guy I was madly in love in high school.

_"Come on, it will not store alone either."_ I muttered to myself and put me to the task.

I would see what would happened to the day that follows it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Firstly thank you to those who have read the little prologue. Anything for the chapters are not too short, because my side I like reading long chapter also ^ ^. I hope you'll like this first chapter and tell me what you think please. And I also want to say thank you to ****kelsey112 ****and ****kayleighcharlenex ****to follow fiction.**

**Of course, I have my OC and not Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Natasha POV:**

When I opened my eyes this morning, the first thing I did was to curse me because I forgot to put curtains that night before sleeping. Frankly, I had not seen the past hours and when I looked at my laptop with some maddening time putting myself 3.00am. I finally at least, there was not much to do for me now anyway. I sighed to wonder whether or not it could be a good idea to get up, it was always a good question to ask especially if you lived in Rosewood. But with a little courage, I went towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a nice little shower, of course after the underwear I was dressing a blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a pair of black boots. I coiffais in a simple way by letting my hair fell on the back, for a change I had curly as usual they were very smooth and light makeup I was quite ready for the day. I had decided to go take my coffee in the city center, just before leaving the house I took a small curved black jacket and took the step to access the outside world, I turned to close the door and went to good towards the car to go to the little bar in the city.

It was still a beautiful day, the sky was blue, the sun had pointed the tip of his nose, he was not really windy but we still felt it was pretty cool at least for this morning might change to As of the day. I had parked in a small parking lot and told me that it would not be so bad to walk a little, it did not hurt at all and then I would also give me a little sport this was something I was a bit neglected for some time. I could see the little girl band that was at the cafe, I always thought it was a little strange without Alisson but hey I absolutely did not believe it should be just dead. No, it was more cunning than that and frankly side ideas was far from being the dumbest either. Finally I also had tracks on that side but I promised not to say anything, I was glad to be equip for hidden things otherwise it derailed and A would have known something was not always the case.

I could see directly on their faces registered their surprise, I looked quickly at the same time I really need a coffee. I ordered my drink that would keep me awake for some anyway and went to sit in a corner more or less isolated. There were two solutions while I put sugar in my drink, or they would come in so little time or care to see it tomorrow with lots of questions. I hoped it was really better tomorrow, I do not really head to be questioned in detail with respect to Aly and Jason, I had no more contact from my departure from Rosewood, I wanted to help matters but it really was not that simple.

While taking a sip of my coffee, I immediately recognized someone I had not seen for a really long time. This was the famous Ezra, someone who was studying to be a teacher and was also finally somehow a writer. I breathed a sigh but at the same time I had to do my nosy right? It was a little to this Rosewood, the city of the great secrets but at the same time, it creates almost every minute of the day. Sometimes I thought back to different groups, and finally rather the comparison. The girl group that did their best to find out who was the mystery of A and Aly. And the first group in which I was, and that could very well expose the other because it's simply settled.

With a sigh, I stood where I was yet installed and left to join yes it was a much more accurate knowledge as description. I never really seek to know and frankly told me that his head was especially distrusted, well I was right also in relation to the dear sister of Jason. Ezra me was absolutely no notice, it was something that absolutely amazed me and not good we will say it was a little busy so it was more or less normality yet. With a smirk, I leaned in to his ear and said:

"So it still works well for what I see. "I raised immediately after with a chuckle when he jumped. I took the opportunity to sit in front of him.

"Oh yes, you do me no want me to do what I embeds are not? "I asked her without really expecting an answer.

I was really amused by his state of surprise, like whether he had not seen me for a long time. How ironic that this is really the case elsewhere but hey, Ezra was well rely elsewhere. I saw him resume his senses and it would be time small issues without any interest but for once I wanted someone who was so bothered more or less my age. He looked at me with an air quite surprised and yes of course the thought of me roll my eyes had crossed my mind.

"Wouao Natasha, it was long but what are you doing here? Asked "me to you it just to say something, because it really had to be a fool not to see that it was over the word.

"Bah said so, it shows that you are glad to see me," I said to him sarcastically, "but hey I do not see why I'd be surprised, given how our discussion was over the last time. "I replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I saw directly tense not knowing how to react to have me. With a sigh, I looked back into his eyes and replied.

"To answer your questions dear Ezra, I have the right to return and live here so much for the quality of response that is perfect equality of your question is missing a lot of sincerity if you know what I mean. "I gave him a wink and replied directly before he could say anything," I assure you, this time I will not bother you on a relationship you can have with this now that Aria is it? But the latest news there is water in the gas so we will say that I'm nice and do not insist on this. "Just for a little more excited I was to put me giggle when he was a little bleached face my information.

It was not as if anyone was aware of it and then I was quite frankly one of the people to have more knowledge than others. Admittedly, I did not really say to others but they understood and then there was some reason that prevented me disclose things. At the time of high school, it was even dubbed me A quick and yes it scared me sometimes. But it was also good that I was one of the few not to have had the most problems with A, but when I had things it was really hard and it cost me a lot too ... Concerned any that yes indeed, but also the most discreet but yes my feelings for Jason, but I could not disclose what I felt for him.

The face of expensive Ezra became much more serious and absolutely not hesitate to tell me this time the background of his thinking.

"Listen Natasha, I do not like where this discussion is going and I would ask you to do anything to further complicate things with Aria or anyone else. And I would be you, I would avoid too put you on the path of A if you do not want trouble. "Hissed softly with it you pay attention to the volume of his voice. I frowned but quickly realized why he had made this gesture. The girls were returned to the coffee and we watched from the corner of the eye. I made a little sign their to say hello and review their discretions and leaned toward me Ezra to meet its superb replica.

"Dear Ezra, I hope you're not bold enough to threaten me. For now I would not do anything but if you keep them with fears any means, you'll have me to know it and then I do not think A will disagree. We're in the same boat on what we had to do to not get in trouble to him so you would be nice not to put it on the carpet. I just wanted to warn you and if you're worried so much to me, I continued to be as unobtrusive as possible to not put too that A on my way. "I took the same tone as him and then it was quite the perfect tone for the occasion.

I stepped back and gave him a wry smile.

"But I'll leave for now, at least you know you have someone watching you more. Good day my dear. "I got up and finished my coffee while walking, I headed to the girls and their past was a small word to be quiet at least for today.

"Hi to you, yes I suspect you're surprised to see me but now I do not have the head for your questions so you only have to spend tomorrow. Good day girls, it was a pleasure. "With a small smile, I left the cafe to leave home.

All day spent at breakneck speed, many tasks remain to me to make me and here we were in the early evening, I finally finished. He just left me to maybe repaint some parts of the house, starting probably from the outside because the wood was needed and then I always was considering for the moment on vacation. I really had no job too restrictive either, I was a photographer and now nothing could make me happier than my camera and a beautiful landscape.

I ordered a small Chinese for a change of habit and while I waited I began running television when I heard the bell at the front door. I was slightly surprised because I did not think it was too soon to receive my order. I could expect a lot of things but certainly not the person I had turned my back there all the time before leaving for New York. I could hardly contain my surprise made him again that I could not say anything else and in turn he dared not really say something.

* * *

Maybe I'm not super strong for suspense, but you imagine that?

Stay tuned for more ^ ^.


End file.
